


The Biggest Furry

by MysticMedusa



Series: God said let there be furrys! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Sam gets cursed and it's all fun and games until he starts marking his territory and refuses to let an angel cure him





	The Biggest Furry

Sam stormed into the bunker looking pissed off causing both Dean and Castiel to jump to their feet. Sam stopped not wanting to turn to go to his room as both his brother and their best friend would see what he was trying to hide.

“Sam what’s wrong?” Dean asked a little worried.

Sam was silent causing Dean to walk towards his brother but the younger hunter stepped back.

“Sam since when do you wear a hat?”

Sam lowered his gaze trying to hide his embarrassment. Dean gave the hat a curious look before he tried once again to step towards Sam but his brother backed away again.

“Sam…what are you hiding?”

Cas didn’t wait for Sam to ignore Dean’s question as he appeared behind the hunter and snatched the hat away. Sam covered his head as she span around and growled at the angel. Dean’s eyed widened at the unusual sound coming from his brother until he noticed the stripped tail coming out of his brother’s back and burst out laughing.

“Oh my god Sammy you got cursed to be the biggest furry on the planet!”

Sam eyes turned to Dean as he growled in anger.

“You don’t have to be a dick about it Dean.”

Dean was on the floor in tears seeing that his oversized brother was now an oversized cat.

“Come on Dean, you know how bad it was when you and then Cas were affected.”

Cas looked confused as he stated, “I didn’t get turned into an animal.”

Sam gave Cas his usual bitch face.

“Oh really? So you’re telling me you weren’t a giant bird who had the desire to take a crap on everyone’s car? Especially Dean’s?”

Dean stopped laughing as he shot up and looked at Cas.

“Dude you were going to crap on Baby?”

Cas looked away nervously.

“Dean angels do not have bowel movements.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“If you did we would have know who the culprit was of the giant white poop with wings.”

Castiel looked confused.

“Why do you assume it would have wings?”

Sam rolled his eyes again heading towards his room.

“Sammy don’t just think this is going away. You need someone to cure you.”

Sam span around growling again.

“No one is going anywhere near my ass Dean so just leave me alone.”

Sam ran to his room avoiding his brother’s protests. Dean looked to Castiel for some advice on how to deal with it. The angel looked confused before he turned to Dean.

“Dean I do not believe Sam is a cat like you were.”

“What do you mean? You saw his ears and tail.”

Castiel nodded having seen both.

“Cats normally hiss but Sam growled at us I believe he is a tiger.”

Dean cursed as he stormed to Sam’s room.

“Sam we need to deal with this.”

He was about to knock on the door when he caught a strange scent and looked at the door.

“Dude did you pee on the door?”

“It’s mine Dean so back off.”

Dean heard the small chuckle from Cas and glared at him.

“Sam I swear if you try and mark the bunker by peeing on it I will end you now go find an angel to fix you!”

“Dean I’m not letting an angel have my ass. Just because you let an angel top you doesn’t mean I have to!”

Dean tired of fighting with Sam walked away with Cas close behind.

“Dude who can you call to fix him?”

Cas thought a moment before he answered.

“I believe Gabriel had showed some interest. I could go ask him.”

Dean disliked the trickster but agreed. To his dismay it took Cas a week to find the archangel and by the time they arrived Sam had peed several other places along with scratching up the couch.

“Dude took you long enough.”

Gabriel gave him a look.

“Seriously, that’s how you say hello? Whatever, where is the moose?”

Sam came out before Dean could answer and his ruffled state caused all of them to look at him with concern.

“Oh great, he’s in heat. Lovely.”

Sam rushed at Gabriel tackling him to the ground.

“Mine!”

Cas flew Dean from the bunker before Sam could start either humping Gabriel or pee on him. Gabriel was about to protest when Sam captured his lips. The tongue forcing its way into his mouth was warm and made Gabriel moan in pleasure as Sam’s unusually sharp nails tore apart his clothing.

“Whoa big boy, I’m an archangel so I don’t bottom.”

Sam ignored him as he flipped the angel over and began licking his way from his neck to his lower back. Gabriel moaned in pleasure as he melted into the touches of the aggressive hunter.

He was about to argue again when the warmth that had made a trail down his back entered his unused hole. He cried out feeling pleasure as Sam’s tongue worked him open. He no longer had the strength to argue as Sam continued to fuck his hole with his tongue.

“Holy fuck…Sam if you’re going to fuck me then do it.”

Sam growled at the angel attempting to order him around. He gripped Gabriel’s hips making sure to dig in his nails to ensure the archangel knew who was in charge. Gabriel shut up and let the hunter thrust into him. The burn of his hole stretching was mixed with pleasure as he cried out begging for him to move faster.

Sam answered his angel’s plea as he clawed into his back needing to mark what was his. Gabriel didn’t argue as the pain mixed perfectly with the pleasure of Sam’s huge cock ramming into his ass.

“Mine.” Sam growled possessively.

“Yes…yours, only yours.” Gabriel said in barely a whisper as the waves of pleasure threatened to take his voice.

Sam growled in approval as his angel came. Sam’s release followed shortly after as he bit into the archangel’s shoulder needing to further mark him as his. Sam pulled out of his angel and collapsed next to him ready to sleep. Gabriel tried to stand but Sam reached out and pulled the smaller man into his arms holding him still as he slept.

When he awoke next his found Gabriel gone and touched his head to find the ears gone. He sighed in relief not having bottomed and his problem gone. He stood and dressed as Gabriel walked back looking oddly satisfied with wings hanging close to his body.

“Gabriel…ah thanks for helping me.”

Gabriel nodded as his large golden wings seem to puff up with happiness. Sam raised a brow curious what the trickster had done.

“Gabe?”

“What? I can’t make my wings disappear at the moment and someone made a crack about Cassie being a bird because of his.”

Sam stared at the angel as Dean and Castiel returned.

“Ah good, you’re back to normal. So since that’s settled Gabriel can go.”

Gabriel shook his head as he leaned against the wall.

“Nah I’m good, I like front row seats to my tricks.”

Dean gave the trickster a suspicious look.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing much Dean-o. you probably shouldn’t make cracks about angels being birds when you have such a beautiful black car where we can reach it.”

Dean’s eyes shot wide open as he rushed to his precious impala. The horrified scream that followed made Sam look at Gabriel.

“What did you do?”

Gabriel shrugged.

“What? You know birds love to crap on black cars, it shows up the best. Tell Dean-o I might come back tomorrow to leave me sparkling white winged turds.”

With that Gabriel snapped his fingers and disappeared before Dean returned ready to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a while since I posted the first one I'm not a furry! but i was looking back at it and thought it would be hilarious to post a second one with Sam and my favorite trickster angel


End file.
